


Comfort

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The player gives his partner Jack Archer some comfort after Asal broke up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Title: Comfort  
Fandom: Criminal Case (Facebook game)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: The player gives his partner Jack Archer some comfort after Asal broke up with him. 

It was embarrassing for Jack Archer to have his girlfriend Asal dump him right in front of his partner's eyes. 

Everyone felt bad for him, even his buddy Lars Douglas.

They all tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. 

They were on a yacht, so cooped up together, even that Vulcanologist Ruby Armstrong was there, ex(?)-SOMBRA recruit Baxter Fraser as well. 

There wasn't any alone time. 

The next case would start soon, with them boarding a flight to Africa, hot on the pursuit of SOMBRA. 

SOMBRA this, SOMBRA that, what else would happen?? 

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could do, Jack?" you ask him. 

"Can you get people to stop talking about SOMBRA? We already know they are bad news but we don't need that said twenty-four seven. And what do you think of Ingrid?" 

You raise an eyebrow. 

"Ingrid? What's she got to do with this?" 

"Think about it partner, has she ever been nice to any of us? She keeps hammering home the latest objective of the Case Of The Week. Have we ever seen her smile?" 

You want to reply, but Jack cuts you off.

"And then there's Marina and Jonah! I can't stand seeing them so happy, lovey-dovey around us! Yeah, I used to have that too, but..." 

And then you place a hand on his shirt... which immediately shuts him up, his eyes going right that hand and then straight for your eyes.

"Relax, Jack, we'll figure it out, about everything, The Organization Who Shall Not Be Named, Ingrid, just focus on yourself for a moment." 

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a relationship." 

"Ouch." 

"Sorry." 

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave my former partners behind? I had some rough days fitting in with The Bureau, newbie and all..." then the player laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Remember when we first met? You were disguised as a British police officer." 

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I was. Good times. Well... then we had The Promethians to deal with..." 

"Yeah, that's true." 

Then the player got all serious. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Jack gasped. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Take it off." 

"And then what? Go all Taylor Swift on me and ask me to Shake It Off?" 

"No, but if that's what you want, by all means, partner." you tell Jack.

"Well... alright." 

When you see that naked hunk of a partner standing before you, you can't help but get a tent in your pants. 

"Okay, so lie down on the bed for me." 

Jack raises another eyebrow. 

"What are you getting at, bro?" 

"Just do it, you'll see." you tell him.

Jack nods and does what he is asked to do.

"Now what?" he asks you but is not looking at you, more like asks the bedpost because that's where his eyes are.

You sit down on the bed, knees tucked under your legs... and get your hands on him.

His shoulders to be exact.

"You could have just told me you were going to give me massage, partner. I wuld have said 'yes' or 'no', bro." Jack says while feeling his partner's hands on his shoulders.

You lean in close to his ear.

"Where's the fun in that? Remember fun?" you whisper in his ear, and teasingly lick his earlobe after.

He shudders. 

"Touché. I remember fun with a certain Alonzo Conte in Venice." Jack tells you. 

Your hands move toward his spine and gently massage there. 

"Mmmm," Jack softly moans. 

And then he asks it. 

"Any other ex-suspects you would have liked to play with?" 

But you remain silent as you massage his ass cheeks, an intense want to slap those ass cheeks hard taking control... but you decide against doing that.

Yes, there were many. 

Meh, at least a few. 

Like Benjamin Scott, Averly Worthington... or Baxter Fraser.

Something about him ever since that first interrogation. 

You had hoped he would remain at The Bureau last week but then he went and got so paranoid he ran away, only to meet you again at SOMBRA's island, that was now blown up and under the ocean.

"But he's here now... in another room..." is on your mind.

"Dude? Answer me please." 

Instead you dive your tongue between his ass cheeks. 

"Mmmm, please, tell me, I won't be upset." Jack groans as he is sure his own cock is very erect now because of all these massages.

"Yeah," you whisper in your partner's ass, occasionally giving a lick. 

"Who?" Jack asks as he dares to slip a hand underneath his body and tries to grip his hard cock and jack off. 

"B... Benjamin Scott, Averly Worthington and... uhm... Baxter Fraser." 

"Aha!" Jack exclaims and overpowers you, so you are on the bed and a very hard Jack Archer on top of you.

Clothed you, to be exact.

"Then why aren't you fucking his brains out right now, hmm?" Jack asks as he starts to undo your fly with one hand and unbuttons your uniform with the other. 

"Don't you get it, Jack? After all these investigations together, you still don't get it?" 

"Get what, bro?" 

"I love you." 

"You don't need a girlfriend, you need me." you tell him before you claim his lips. 

"Then why do you want those ex-suspects too?" 

"That's what we call a threesome, Jack Archer." 

The clothes finally discarded from the player's body, Jack starts his touch on your skin. 

Lips on every inch of your skin, going lower with every kiss, even a nipplebite here and there, before he feasts his lips on the player's cock. 

You can't help but moan and push the back of his head closer, as if it means to take more inches of your hard cock into his mouth. 

It isn't until he's filled you deep in your ass with his hard cock, that you really start to moan.

"Oh, baby!" you cry out. 

"DUDE!! Keep it down will ya? Oh My God, if anyone walks in here right now, I won't hear the end of it! WE won't hear the end of it!" Jack exclaims in a whisper.

"You worry too much, my love."

Then Jack slaps your ass cheeks hard. 

"OH GOD JACK!!" 

"Sshh!" Jack says. 

He pulls out to which you seize the opportunity to take care of his cock by sucking it. 

Until Jack joins you on the bed, your bodies in a perfect sixty-nine position, we suck eachother off at the same time. 

Then you both feel that you are both very close for your climax. 

"Relax, Jack, give me all of it." You tell him as you are cock-to-face with it, waiting for that cum to shoot onto your chin and drizzle down your body. 

"I will, my love," he tells you as he's frantically stroking it to reach that climax. 

He erupts in a blast of cum which touches your lips and cheeks, only to drizzle down your chin onto your perfect smooth hairless chest.

"Now it's your turn to climax, sweetie," Jack whispers while he licks and sucks that cum off your body. 

"With pleasure, my love." You say as you too frantically stroke your own to reach that heightened climax. 

In a similar fashion you too erupt. 

"Thanks, my love, bro. That really made me relax." 

"Anytime, honey." 

You both get dressed and pack all your stuff, ready for the flight to take you to Africa.

If only you knew what awaited you there... or more precisely... on that flight... 

The End


End file.
